Vermelho
by Dreamer Uchiha
Summary: Baseada na possibilidade de Sasuke trair Konoha e tentar destruí-la.


_Olá pessoal. Sei que tinha dito que estava numa fase pink e até a estava curtindo, com one-shots alegres, mas com o spoiler do 416 ela foi embora e deixou as marcas amargas pelo caminho._

_Já aviso, essa one-shot é triste. É UN e baseia-se na possibilidade de realmente Sasuke ficar do lado da Akatsuki contra Konoha. Quem narra é a Sakura que julga que por um momento foi capaz de ver o amor de Sasuke._

_Bjs e boas lágrimas. _

**_

* * *

_****Vermelho**

Vermelho. Vermelho era o tom dos últimos raios do sol daquele trágico dia. Vermelho era a cor do chão lavado pelo sangue dos shinobis que morreram bravamente para salvar o ideal que era Konoha. Vermelho eram os olhos dele que me fitaram com tanto ódio.

Por horas eu os vi e os temi, mas agora gostaria que continuassem assim. Como lamentei quando eles se tornaram negros para segundos depois se fecharem para sempre. E essa escuridão não apenas os atingiu. Meu coração também se tornou negro pela falta de esperança. Como seria o futuro daqui pra frente? Minha vida tornou-se subitamente vazia. Há tanto tempo que vínhamos lutando por ele que agora parecia que nossa existência estava sem propósito. Batalhamos tanto para nada.

Para piorar a dor vinha o questionamento incessante – em que nós tínhamos errado? Não tínhamos mostrado o quanto ele era importante para nós? Não insistimos o suficiente na questão de que éramos um time, uma célula tripla, um só? Isso não foi o bastante? Então por que tanta raiva, tanto ódio, tanta mágoa por nós e por Konoha? Em que nós erramos?

Era o fim. O fim de meu amor de infância. Agora realmente não haveria mais o porquê de acalentá-lo. A partir daquele momento ao fitar a foto de meu antigo time não mais choraria por medo de não estar lá quando ele precisasse, por nunca mais conseguir vê-lo ou por não ser capaz o suficiente de salvá-lo.

Eu estava lá e vi quando ele tombou. Meu maior medo se tornou realidade. Realmente não fui forte o suficiente para salvá-lo e muito menos para mudar seu coração. Muito pelo contrário, fui uma dos muitos que lutaram contra ele, tentando impedir que aquela fúria acabasse com tudo que nós amávamos. Não dei o golpe final, mas ele ficará para sempre na minha memória e na dos meus amigos.

As trevas já o haviam tragado. Nós ainda tentamos, principalmente nosso companheiro de time, seu verdadeiro irmão de coração. E foi dele que a responsabilidade exigiu ainda mais. Ele era o único capaz de pará-lo e assim ele o fez. No final, Naruto cumpriu a promessa que tinha feito para mim. Ele o parou, trouxe-o de volta. Pena que não foi como nenhum de nós imaginávamos ou desejávamos.

Agora só lágrimas de perda virão ao ouvir o nome dele, ao lembrar de nosso grupo quando éramos crianças. Provavelmente nunca entenderei o que aconteceu, o que o fez mudar. Mas será que ele realmente tinha mudado? Será que não tínhamos nós, em nossa inocência de criança, imaginado que ele era diferente, que era especial? Será que algum dia existiu Sasuke Uchiha, o shinobi que ficou tantas vezes na frente de seus companheiros para salvá-los?

Eu não sei, não tenho mais certeza de nada. A dúvida será minha fiel companheira, reforçada ainda mais pelo sorriso triste e o toque gentil de seus dedos frios em minha face um pouco antes de partir. Se ele nos odiava, por que tanta ternura naquele final ao me fitar? Eu juro que senti o amor dele naqueles poucos segundo. Um amor que esperei por toda a minha vida. E quando ele o deu, foi breve, fugaz.

Mas a tristeza não será a única herança que carregarei dessa batalha. Agora minha mente não descansará enquanto não descobrir a verdade – quem realmente era Sasuke Uchiha e quem foi o responsável por mudá-lo. E eu irei caçá-lo e não estarei só. Naquele momento, uma nova promessa foi feita entre eu e meu eterno amigo. A promessa de fazer punir aquele que arrancou de nossas vidas o propósito de resgatá-lo.

Sei que isso acalentará meu coração na busca de respostas. Sei que com o passar do tempo, as lembranças tendem a perder a cor e o mau sabor. Talvez algum dia elas não sejam vermelhas ou negras, mas comecem a receber a cor de um futuro bem mais generoso com meu coração tão sofrido e atualmente vazio. Só sei que uma coisa nunca mais voltará. A pureza do amor que eu fui capaz de lhe dar.

FIM


End file.
